


shut up and just kiss me

by scionavarielle



Series: High School AU [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the request<br/>“I want Cressi with bossy!cris and ‘i-cant-stand-you-cris-but-dammit-i-love-you’!Leo”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and just kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but pure crackness and oh yeah,
> 
> I made a new poster for the series. what do you think? ;)
> 
>  

No, Leo doesn't like Cris the slightest bit. Cris is, well, Cris. The man is anything but humble. Cris is arrogant, much to Leo's liking. That man loves to boast everything about himself. From his weird hair cut, his not-handsome face, his white teeth, to even his TOES! Okay, maybe Leo is a bit exaggerating, nevertheless, he doesn't like Cris.

Never mind if the man is actually not handsome but good looking. Or that Cris is actually a hard worker (from what Leo heard from Cris teammates, the man always comes 3 hours earlier than everyone to practice). Or that Cris is actually kind (Leo sometimes sees how Cris is so patient to teach the new guy, James ― is it? ― and others).

Leo also doesn't notice that Cris always beams happily when Leo pays attention to what Cris is doing or how he looks so proud when Leo praises the man. No, Leo doesn't care the slightest bit because you see, Leo HATES Cris to the bones. He also doesn't glance at Cris' gorgeous body when sometimes the man takes off his top.  You’re mistaking to say that Leo is checking Cris’ body. He’s just curious how many hours that man spends at gym. Yes, only that. Nothing more.

And it's a definitely a dream when Leo finds himself to say yes to Cris' request.

Well, it’s not the first time Cris has come and bugged him so Leo has enough and agrees to Cris to date. No, not in going out together and hanging out dating, but as in dating – _dating_.

Cris shows his crystal clear teeth to Leo, hugs Leo tightly that Leo thinks perhaps Cris forgets how he's actually far bigger and stronger than Leo. But Leo is a man and he's not weak so of course it’s not him whining it hurt.  
Cris looks worried and ask if Leo was fine. Growling, Leo says, "Shut up and just kiss me already."

And so Cris does exactly that.

(The next morning there's a chaos in Primera High School when Leo and Cris come to school together, holding hands.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I changed a little bit the descriptions for Woj on   
> [ you don't make this easy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420431)  
> But nothing to be worried for :D
> 
> So, what do you think?  
> Feedbacks are appreciated :)


End file.
